Black Magic
by Blue-eyes-magic
Summary: Magicians, intergalactic heros, and murderers, they all come to Vegas...Crossover StargateCSI
1. Viva Las Vegas

Don't own Stargate never will... I am now sad...you can make up when this story takes place, but I imagine somewhere near the middle of season 7...

"It's so, so, so..." stammered Jonas in awe.

"Bright?" suggested Jack putting a hand on Jonas's shoulder.

"Indeed," said Teal'c nodding slightly.

"It's so nice that you could take some time off and come and visit," said Sam smiling

"Well I need it," mumbled Jonas

"I'm guessing negotiations aren't going too smoothly?" Daniel asked sympathetically.

"No," bluntly replied Jonas, pulling Jack's black coat tighter around him. Jack and Daniel had lent Jonas some clothes for the trip. "I'm amazed Langra isn't just a pile of rubble."

"Well, it had sounded like things were getting better when we last talked to you," said Daniel, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his shirt "what happened?"

"No more talk about work," said Jack, "we have 2 weeks stand down and we decided we'd come to Las Vegas for a while. The last thing I want to hear about is politics...no offence Jonas."

Jonas sighed in relief "None taken sir".

"Stop calling me sir! We're on vacation. Call me Jack!" said Jack spreading his arms wide.

"Yes sir...oops", said Jonas, a sheepish grin appearing on his face. "I mean Jack".

Sam smiled. This vacation was perfect, they were away from work, and all of the members who'd ever lasted more than a week on SG-1 were reunited and having a good time. Well... you can never tell if Teal'c is having a good time but you can assume he is.

"What are our evening activities going to consist of?" Teal'c asked.

"How about a magic show?" Sam asked holding up 5 tickets.

"Sam, 5 of those things cost a fortune!" said Daniel taking a ticket from her.

"My cousin Mary-Ann works at the theater and she gets a discount" said Sam. "Come on, let's go. I love watching magic shows."

The rest of them gave her a strange look.

"What?" she asked in a perfect impression of Jack.

"We were not aware of your interests in magic," Teal'c stated after a moment of silence.

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry," Daniel said checking his watch

"Let's go!" said Jack, as everybody jogged towards the theatre. Jack then stopped, turned around and grabbed Jonas by the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from the lights he'd been looking at.

A few minutes later Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Jonas, and Jack all arrived at the theatre only five minutes before the show started. They quickly found their seats and sat down just as the lights dimmed. A tall magician came onto the stage in a puff of smoke, he sported a pointed beard and long jet black hair pulled into a pony tail and the nape of his neck. He was dressed in traditional magician clothing.

"Hello, lovely audience! I am Cory the Majestic and this is my magic show" he said in a voice that echoed with a thick accent that Jack couldn't place. "I hope you have a good time tonight. We have food," he said waving his arm and a cake appeared on the table in front of him. "Drinks," he waved again and water fell onto the audience, soaking some, lightly spraying others. Unfortunately, Teal'c got drenched while the rest of SG-1 was just sprayed. Teal'c, of course, didn't move a muscle while Jack tried to contain his laughter.

After an hour of the 2 hour show there was an intermission.

"That guy is amazing," said Sam holding a bouquet of flowers that the Magician had given to her after helping him with one of the tricks

"Yeah, yeah, great," said Jack mumbling and folding his arms .

"The part with the eyes was really scary," said Jonas, "how was I supposed to know he wasn't goa'uld?"

"Well, on the bright side, it gave everybody in the theatre a good laugh," said Daniel, all of them had freaked out when the magician made his eyes glow. Jack had tried to get out of his seat and attack him. Jonas had let out a yelp. Sam tried to follow Jack. Daniel had sunk lower into his seat and Teal'c had narrowed his eyes and had also tried to get the people sitting beside him to move.

"I'm going to the washroom," said Jack as he spun on his heal and headed towards the men's as a few younger children started laughing and pointing at him, recognizing him as the guy who tried to kill the magician.

"Wait," said Jonas.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Washroom is that way," called Daniel pointing in the opposite direction.

"I knew that," Jack mumbled.

"He's a little out of it today," Sam mumbled.

"Well we all had quite the scare," Daniel said he then paused and added "I've decide I'm going to go for a walk. Anyone want to join me?"

"I'll go," said Jonas "my foot's asleep."

"I will remain here," said Teal'c

"Same and you only have 10 minutes left," said Sam, "just make sure you're back on time."

Daniel nodded and left with Jonas following behind him.

"So this is Las Vegas," sighed Jonas, "I've never been anywhere else on Earth except Colorado."

"Well you have been lots of places even if they're not on Earth, but didn't Sam say you went to Stevenson?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Oh yeah," said Jonas running his fingers through his hair that was styled somewhat like a 'Beatle' cut, but not quite as long. "Somehow I'd forgotten about that..."

"Be happy that's all you forgot," said Daniel.

"I meant to ask about that is all your memory back yet?" Jonas asked as he shoved he hands into his coats pockets.

"Yeah, I mean a few hazy things once and a while... but otherwise it's all here," said Daniel, tapping his head just as a loud noise came from a few meters behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Jonas asked whipping his head around. Daniel decide that Jonas had spent too much time around Jack

"I don't know," said Daniel slowly as they both bolted towards the noise. Jonas arrived first and stared in shock at what he saw in the alley behind the theatre.

"Oh my God!" Jonas said as the color drained from his face. Daniel stopped beside him in equal horror.

"Where are Jonas and Daniel?" Jack demanded impatiently.

"Maybe they just lost track of time," suggested Sam.

"Should we go look for them?" Teal'c asked.

"Let's wait a few more minutes," said Jack "then we can worry."

An hour later...

"Where'd the magician go?" Jack asked coming out of the theatre.

"Maybe he proceeded to make Jonas Quinn and Daniel Jackson disappear," Teal'c said, a shadow of a smile playing on his lips. However it quickly disappeared, "now may be the time to search for them O'Neill."

"Jonas probably ran off some where," said Sam, "this is a whole new place to him."

"Let's go see. Hopefully we'll find the magician too. That replacement act wasn't very good" sighed Jack.

"I agree..." said Sam and then froze when she exited the theatre. The cool night air didn't bother her as much as the sight she saw.

Police cars...everywhere. Crime scene tape covered the entrance to a back alley behind the theatre.

"Shit!" said Jack and he bolted forward. Teal'c followed, but Sam was too shocked to move.

"Jack!" Daniel called and waved him over to where he and Jonas were standing.

"Daniel, Jonas, what the hell did you do!?" yelled Jack as Teal'c came up behind him. Sam had finally found her feet and was now only a few feet behind them.

"We didn't do anything!" defended Jonas, a little offended that Colonel O'Neill would think him and Daniel would do something to attract this many police.

"Sorry to break this up," said a tall man with graying hair, "which one of you found the body?"

"Body?!" Sam, Teal'c, and Jack echoed in disbelief.

"That would be us," said Daniel gesturing to Jonas and himself awkwardly.

The man held out a badge "I'm Agent Gil Grissom from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I have a few questions for you."


	2. Do you have a warrent?

Anything in italics indicates what Grissom or any of the other CSI characters are imagining a crime scene. (Like in the TV show). I also just found out there is a CSI episode when a guy gets killed at a magic show, I didn't know that...I did just start watching it though...

Jonas and Daniel nodded in understanding.

"Tell me exactly what happened," said Grissom, as a young brunette started taking pictures of the crime scene.

"Jonas and I went for a walk," explained Daniel, "we heard a noise, ran back here and saw the magician lying there. I went over to him while Jonas dialed the police, then he came over to see what was happening, while waiting for someone to pick up at the other end of the phone. We both touched the body, if that's what you're asking..."

"We tried to help him," said Jonas biting his lip, "but we couldn't do anything".

"Did he say anything to you or was he already dead?" Grissom asked.

"He said 'Black'," Jonas remembered then refrained from saying anything else. Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c all knew Jonas could tell them what the guy had for breakfast. Jonas was more observant than Sherlock Holmes. "...then he collapsed."

_Jonas and Daniel are walking down the street when they hear three loud sounds. They turn around and run to the alley. The shadows make it hard to see, but a body is clearly visible. Daniel runs towards the body and he calls out "Jonas, get the police!" He tries to comfort the magician, as his companion dials the police on a cell phone. Daniel touches the man's arm trying to calm him down. "It'll be alright."_

"_Black," whispered the injured man, "black". His body then goes limp..._

"_Jonas!" Daniel calls in panic "hurry!"_

"_I'm trying!" Jonas calls back. He then comes forward and looks at the body, touching its chest, he then remarks angrily to nobody in particular, "Come on pick up!"_

"You all seem very calm about a murder," said Grissom hoping to gauge a reaction.

"We work for the military," Jack explained, an edge in his voice making it clear this was not how he wanted to spend his vacation.

"I'll need DNA samples from you two," said Grissom indicating to Daniel and Jonas and pulling out two swabs. Jonas's eyes went wide.

"Do you have a warrant?" Jack asked quickly, too quickly thought Grissom.

"No, but it's a standard crime scene procedure, just to eliminate them as suspects," said Grissom sighing.

"You can't have anything from them until you get a warrant," said Sam .

Daniel looked at her, his brow lowering in confusion until Sam turned her head towards Jonas. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine, then what are your names and where can we contact you?" Grissom sighed, he hated it when it was "Do you have a warrant this...or do you have a warrant that..."

"Daniel Jackson," said Daniel.

"Jonas Quinn," said Jonas looking over at the brunette.

"Here's my cell number," said Sam jotting it down quickly and handing it to him.

Grissom took the number and new information back over to where Sarah was taking pictures.

"So how'd it go?" she asked looking up for a few seconds and then snapping more pictures.

"They want a warrant," said Grissom.

"Those types of people," said Sarah, then she randomly added, "I used to like magic when I was a kid."

"Abra Cadaver," said Grissom. Sarah groaned.

"What happened?" Sam asked as the five members of SG-1 walked away.

"We found the body when we went for our walk," Daniel said. Then he noticed Jack's frown. "He was alive Jack; we had to try and help him!"

"If you guys are suspects, we have a big problem," said Sam, "not so much for Daniel but for Jonas."

"If Jonas Quinn touched the body would his DNA not already be on it?" Teal'c asked.

"Uh-oh..." said Jonas.

"Shit," mumbled Jack "we better call Hammond..."

An hour later...

"What have you got?" Grissom asked walking into the coroner's lab.

"Three gun shot wounds to the chest," said Dr Robbins, "probably from a handgun, whoever did this was messy, he didn't die right away."

"Well our two "witnesses" said he was alive when they found him" said Grissom, "they also said there was nothing they could do."

"Unless a medical team was there when it happened, there wasn't," replied Dr. Robbins. Grissom nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

"General Hammond speaking."

"General we have a problem," said Jack.

"Jack? What happened? I thought you were in Las Vegas," said General Hammond.

"We are," replied Jack, squinting at the lights of the city "however we've run into a bit of trouble."

"Like?" asked General Hammond.

"Well Jonas and Daniel managed to find a dead body," replied Jack.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed General Hammond.

"They want a DNA sample, sir" said Sam, taking the phone from Jack "We didn't give them one; we're worried about them seeing the difference in Jonas's DNA. Daniel and Jonas both admit to touching the body. The victim was alive when they found him."

"Alright, I'll see if I can do anything, but Major," began General Hammond, "if they show you a warrant, you'll have to give up the samples. If Mr. Quinn is suspected of murder, even the president can't change that."

"Yes sir," replied Sam and she hung up. This was turning out to be a hell of a vacation...


	3. Aliens?

"Grissom!" Greg called running down the hall.

Grissom kept walking but responded with a quick "talk to me,"

"We pulled four strands of DNA off the vic's coat, one matches the vic and the other two aren't that interest but the fourth," Greg said opening the white folder he was carrying "is unlike anything I've ever seen."

Grissom stopped abruptly and turn around to face Greg, this caused Greg to bump into him. "In what way?" Grissom asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

Greg picked up the folder which he'd dropped in the collision "It looks like human DNA if humans had, I don't know...evolved on another planet."

"Aliens?" Grissom asked.

"Maybe," replied Greg.

"Greg I don't need little green men," said Grissom as he began walking again "I need a murderer."

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Jonas asked.

"What else?" asked Jack "get a drink."

"Of water?" inquired Teal'c.

"I was thinking more along the lines of alcohol," replied Jack as he walked across the street and into a bar that was seemingly untouched by the glitz and glamour of the rest of the city. The rest of SG-1 followed. A tall redhead dressed in a torn apron approached them.

"Sit wherever you like," she mumbled and then went behind the bar and began pouring a drink for another customer.

Jack walked straight to the bar and sat down on a wobbly stool, the rest of the gang followed suit.

"O'Neill I believe these chairs are unsafe," said Teal'c.

"In what way?" Jack asked as a loud crash was heard from behind him.

Jonas was lying on the floor with the top of the stool beside him and rolling away like a wheel.

"In that way," responded Teal'c as Daniel helped Jonas up from the floor, the next few minutes were silent as Jonas took a seat beside Sam.

"Are you alright?" she asked finally

"Yeah," replied Jonas, he appeared to be mesmerized by the table, but then again so did everybody else.

"A lot on your minds?" the redhead asked

"You could say that," sighed Sam.

"I'll get the strong stuff," she said bending over and searching around in a cupboard "so a penny for your thoughts?"

Jonas and Teal'c exchanged confused glances.

"We wouldn't want to bother you with our troubles," said Daniel cleaning his glasses for the hundredth time that night.

"That's what bartenders are for," said the redhead "to listen."

"Let's just say our problems are really big," said Jonas

"So big," remarked Jack "they're out of this world."


	4. Amazing Discovery!

Thank you, for the lovely reviews!!! I love you all! Sorry about the transitions I fixed them...they're easy to read when you write the story, not so easy to read when you're the person who's never seen it before. Please note I'm not a major in science so if some of the scientific stuff they do is actually impossible, sorry...and before you ask 1 day later didn't sound CSI enough for me.

24 hours later...

"It's definitely interesting," said Grissom looking into the eyepiece of the microscope "I've never seen anything like it."

"That's what I said!" Exclaimed Greg "So, do you think I found something?"

"I think..." began Grissom but was cut off as Brass entered the lab.

"We got the DNA warrants," he said leaning against the doorframe.

"Let's go," said Grissom and he exited the lab with Brass.

"What about my amazing discovery?" Greg asked, but then Catherine walked into the lab, "Hey, do you want to see my amazing discovery?" he asked hopefully

"Save it for later Greg," said Catherine "what do you have on my homicide?"

"Well," began Greg a little disappointed by the fact she didn't want to see his amazing discovery "the unknown DNA on the knife and the victim's DNA have partial matches, however not enough to be a sibling or a parent."

"So we're looking for a cousin?" Catherine asked looking at the file Greg had handed her

"Most likely," replied Greg.

"Thanks," she said quickly and then left.

"But you said you'd look at my amazing discovery!" Greg called; Catherine either didn't hear him or ignored him. "Why doesn't she want to look at my amazing discovery?"

* * *

"Daniel, can you hurry up?" Jonas asked impatiently, that's right impatiently, after waiting for an hour for the shower, even the most patient of people can become impatient. Especially since every time he knocked on the door Daniel would say...

"A few more minutes,"

"He's just like a girl," Jonas mumbled lying against the wall "why couldn't I share a room with Colonel O'Neill; he couldn't possibly take this long to shower."

"I heard that!" Daniel called back.

There was a sharp rap on the door. Jonas figured it was Colonel O'Neill telling them to hurry up; tonight he was taking them to a brightly lit place called a "casino". Jonas opened the door.

"I'm sorry Colonel..." began Jonas, at that moment he realized two things, one he wasn't supposed to call Jack colonel on his vacation, and two this was without a doubt, not Colonel O'Neill "Hi Agent Grissom."

Grissom, Sarah, and Brass stood outside his door. Grissom smiled a little.

"Nice to see you remember me," said Grissom pulling out two pieces of paper, "we have those warrants you requested."

"Come in," said Jonas he was smiling on the outside, but on the inside he was nervous, very nervous, he then knocked on the door to the washroom again "Daniel, Agent Grissom and another person from the crime lab and one from the police force are here to get DNA samples."

"I'll be right out!" Daniel called.

"Why couldn't you have come sooner?" Jonas asked "He's been in there for about an hour now."

"How'd you know I wasn't a CSI?" Brass asked.

"Well, when we found the body Agent Grissom came up and introduced himself, and you," he said pointing to Sarah "were taking picture of the crime scene, you" he said gesturing to Brass "weren't there, but cases like this need a homicide detective and judging by your lack of Crime Scene equipment you must be it."

Grissom raised an eyebrow, "Very impressive Mr. Quinn, we could use somebody like you in this business."

"You're not from Las Vegas obviously," said Brass gruffly, he really didn't like the feeling he was getting from this guy, he seemed too innocent, yet knew a lot about crime scene tactics and the law. Often it was a bad mix. "Where are you from?"

"Colorado," stumbled Jonas rubbing his forehead then mumbling to himself "Daniel you are welcome to interrupt this conversation any minute now..."

"Who are you here with?" Sarah asked

"You mean on the entire trip or my roommate?" Jonas asked

"Both," said Grissom

"Well they're all my friends from work," said Jonas

"What exactly do you do?" Brass asked as the bathroom door opened.

"Hi," said Daniel stepping out, with only a towel around his waist, Sarah's jaw dropped, so Grissom gently put him hand under her chin and closed it for her. "Jonas, where'd I put my glasses? I can't find them!"

"On the side table," replied Jonas "so what do we do to give you this DNA sample?"

Sarah immediately regained her professional composure and took a swab out.

"Open your mouth," she said to Jonas, and then she swabbed his mouth and put it in its plastic case and then pulled out another one. "You too," she said to Daniel

Daniel did the same thing and again Sarah swabbed his mouth then put the swab into its plastic casing.

"Thank you for your co-operation," said Brass narrowing his eyes, as he Grissom, and Sarah left.

As the door closed Sarah seemed obligated to ask, "They co-operated fine, why did they want a warrant? One of them even answered all our questions without becoming defensive"

"Maybe they're the murders and are trying to play nice guys," suggested Brass "I don't trust the one with the redish-brown hair; he stumbled when I asked him where he was from."

"Or maybe it has nothing to do with that," said Grissom stopping abruptly "maybe it has to do with what Greg found..."

* * *

I'm coming!" Sam said in a sing song to as she grabbed the telephone off the receiver "Hello?"

"Hello Sam it's me, your Aunt Karen" said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh hi!" she said "I'm going to come over tomorrow to visit you and Mary-Ann."

"Yes, Mary-Ann" said Karen sadly "Samantha dear, I'm afraid I have bad news..."

Tah Dah! Cliffhanger!! Though most of you can probably figure it out, but know what? It's still my best Cliffhanger I've ever written!


	5. Coincidence?

Sam walked, she didn't know where she was going, but found herself outside of Daniel and Jonas's room. The colour had left her face, and she couldn't show any emotion at that point if she tried. Sam knocked on the door; Jonas opened it, surprised to see Sam instead of a CSI.

"Hey," Jonas said softly, he could tell something was wrong, very wrong, "what's wrong?"

Sam collapsed onto Jonas in tears; she buried her head in his chest. Jonas awkwardly wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"Who is it?" Daniel called from around the corner.

"Go get Jack," said Jonas, "tell him Sam and I won't be coming tonight, but go out and have a good time, alright?"

Daniel pulled his shirt over his head and walked towards the door, he saw Sam in a way he'd never seen her before, broken. He nodded silently and closed the door behind him as he left, however it didn't shut all the way. He walked to the lobby and found Teal'c and Jack waiting.

"Where are Carter and Jonas?" Jack asked.

"They aren't coming," said Daniel, "but they said to go have a good time."

Teal'c tilted his head to the side slightly in question.

"Sam isn't…uh…feeling well," said Daniel in response.

"Does she want anything?" Jack asked in concern.

"No," said Daniel, "I think it's something she needs to sleep off."

Daniel saw Agent Grissom re-enter the hotel with a blonde woman.

* * *

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jonas asked she wouldn't let go of him, so he'd sat down on his bed to try and get more comfortable. 

"Mary-Ann," Sam sobbed.

"Your cousin?" Jonas asked.

"Murdered," Sam added between sniffling.

Jonas didn't say anything, "Oh great," he thought "some vacation this is turning out to be."

* * *

"Who are you looking for?" Gil asked Catherine as they went up in the elevator. 

"A Major Samantha Carter," replied Catherine, "she works at Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs."

Gil looked at Catherine, "a petite woman, short blonde hair?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Catherine "how'd you know?"

"It might be a coincidence," said Grissom, "but my suspects both worked for the military and at least one said he was from Colorado, a tall blonde woman was with them."

"Sounds like a pretty big coincidence, why are you back here?" Catherine asked.

"Sarah forgot some of her swabs," said Grissom, "not the ones with the DNA, but a few extras, she was too busy staring at one of the suspects and didn't realize she forgot them.

"Staring at one of the suspects?" Catherine asked as the elevator opened.

"He was the brunette in the lobby with the big black guy and the military style guy," replied Grissom.

"He wasn't bad looking," said Catherine as they headed down the hall.

"Well, we managed to catch him as he was getting out of the shower," said Grissom.

"That explains it," said Catherine, "this is my suspect's room."

"Here is mine," said Grissom, he was only a few doors over.

Catherine knocked on the door but didn't get a response.

"Cath," said Grissom calling her over and listening to the conversation that Sam and Jonas were having through the crack in the slightly opened door, "listen."

"Don't worry," said Jonas, "it'll be alright."

"But what if they come after me like they're after you and Daniel?" Sam asked as paranoia was beginning to set in.

"Look Sam," said Jonas holding her "everything will be fine."

"But what if they find out about you?" Sam asked crying.

"Sam, everything will be alright," said Jonas resting his chin on her head.

"I'm so scared," said Sam, "if they find out the truth, they believe everything so far, but I mean they'll be after me, my Aunt said they suspect a family member."

"Don't worry, my secret is safe," said Jonas, "let's just try and find out the truth before we get nervous."

"Yeah," said Sam calming down a bit, but tears were still flowing from her cheeks, "oh Mary-Ann."

"That sounds like part of a confession," said Catherine.

"Let's not be hasty," said Grissom, "for all we know they're talking about something entirely different."

Grissom knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," called Jonas, "oh Mr. Grissom, I thought you were done."

"One of my co-workers forgot some swabs," replied Grissom then he gestured to Sam, "who's you friend?"

"This is Sam," replied Jonas.

"Samantha Carter?" Catherine asked.

Sam nodded.

"I need a DNA sample from you," said Catherine, "here's a warrant."

Catherine handed over the warrant and Sam read it silently.

"Does this have to be done now?" Jonas asked, "She's been through a lot and…"

"It will just take a second," replied Catherine pulling out a swab.

Sam opened her mouth and Catherine swabbed her mouth. She finally let go of Jonas and he went to the washroom.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for your loss," said Catherine sympathetically.

Sam nodded and croaked, "I just found out,"

* * *

The next day was quiet at the CSI lab, until Greg had finished processing the DNA Sarah had brought back. 

"Grissom!" Greg called running down the hall, his shoes slipping on the floor so he almost fell over.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"That weird DNA we found," replied Greg "we got a match to one of your suspects, Jonas Quinn, however Nick scanned the Colorado Spring records, police, medical, etc. No one named Jonas Quinn was found."

"He's lying to us?" Grissom asked.

"Either that or he doesn't eat, shop, has never been arrested, and has never gone to the doctor," replied Greg, "but his DNA, wow, it's unlike anything ever discovered by humans before."

"What about the other one?" Grissom asked.

"Well we got a match, also checked the records for a Daniel Jackson, the computer keeps telling me he's deceased, otherwise everything checks out," said Greg, " might be a computer error, the last unknown DNA I managed to match to a Beau Black, he' s seventeen and has been arrested for shoplifting."

"So we have a mystery man, a teenager, and a dead man walking?" Grissom asked in mystification, this case kept getting weirder and weirder…

* * *

Reviews would be very, very nice :) 


	6. Blue sees brown

24 hours…

Grissom stood outside a small house in a respectful part of town. It had a white picket fence, the garden had no weeds, and the grass had been recently mowed. It was the perfect little house…too perfect; it made Grissom uncomfortable though nobody would ever be able to tell. Brass was behind him, waiting for him to knock on the door. Grissom shrugged and knocked on the door three times, then waited. The white door was pulled open by a tall pale woman with platinum blonde hair.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice was so quiet Grissom barely heard her.

"I'm Agent Gil Grissom with the Crime Lab, is your son home?" Grissom asked in his normal professional manner holding out his badge.

"I'll go get him," replied the woman her lips becoming a thin line, "please come in."

She wandered off to get her son while Grissom sat down on a couch in the living room. A few minutes the woman returned with a teenage boy a little taller than she was. He had black hair and pale skin.

"This is Beau," said the woman, "Beau, Mr. Grissom is with the Crime Lab."

"Mom, I swear I'm not doing drugs," exclaimed Beau in a frustrated tone, "Why don't you believe me?"

"I'm not here about drugs," said Grissom, "Beau where were you two nights ago?"

"I was with my Mom at work," replied Beau.

"Mrs. Black, where do you work?" Grissom asked.

"I work at a magic theatre," replied Mrs. Black.

"Did you know Cory Zhurkin?" Grissom asked holding out a picture of the now deceased magician. "He also went by "Cory the Majestic". He was a newer act in one of the theatres on the strip."

Mrs. Black took the picture. "Yes, he worked at the same theatre as me. Is this about his death?"

"Mrs. Black, Cory Zhurkin was murdered two nights ago," said Grissom, "did you or your son have any interaction with him?"

"No," replied Beau, "I never saw him."

"You're sure?" Brass asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," replied Beau.

"We talked a bit," replied Mrs. Black, "he wished me a Happy Birthday and talked with me and a few of the other workers at the theatre."

"Who would those be?" Grissom asked.

"Uh…", Mrs. Black thought for a few minutes. "Danielle, Mary-Ann, Lolita, and Hilary."

"And Beau, you claim you never saw Mr. Zhurkin?" Grissom asked.

"Never," replied Beau, "can I go now?"

"I'm afraid not. You'll have to come with me," replied Brass.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Black asked as her and her son were led to a police cruiser.

"You're under suspicion of murder," replied Brass.

* * *

Jack looked at Sam sympathetically as he drove her to her Aunt's place. Sam had explained earlier about her cousin. Jack was feeling terrible for not staying with her the night before and because she didn't come to him with her troubles.

"His room is closer," Jack argued with himself. "They're not going out. It's nothing personal. She just went to the closer room, and Jonas answered the door… simple as that". He'd never admit it, but he'd wished that he'd been the one she went to see, not Jonas.

"Turn right," said Sam, her voice was sad. Jack knew it would be like that for awhile, and he knew that sound would be hard for him to hear until she got over this.

Jack turned onto a paved driveway. He stopped the rental car and got out. He opened Sam's door and she stepped out slowly. Sam walked up the steps and knocked on the wooden door. Jack looked around. It seemed like a nice neighborhood …wait a second…

Grissom shook his head. He hated to have to bring in teenagers, and this seemed like such a nice neighborhood. The mother seemed nice enough. But he'd said it himself, you know what looks can do, they can kill. Grissom shrugged and went to get into the car, however he did a final scan of his surroundings…wait a minute…

"Isn't that the guy from the theatre?"

"Isn't that the CSI that's been bugging us?"

Jack and Grissom both froze and looked at each other. They were only a few meters away from each other when their eyes locked.

"Aw hell," thought Jack, "this is not good."

They looked at each other. Cold blue eyes fixed on the deep brown.

"Sir?" Sam asked, as the click of the lock being unlocked filled the silence. "What is it?"

Jack looked back at Sam just as her aunt swung the door open. "Nothing," replied Jack as her walked up the steps, "nothing."

Grissom watched as the man entered the house with Catherine's suspect…what was her name again? Major…Certer? No…no, it was a Major Carter…

"Hey Gil," called Brass, "you coming?"

"Yeah," said Grissom looking away only when the man had fully entered the house and the door had been closed. "I'm coming."

* * *

"Sam, I'm so glad you could be here," said Karen sighing, "it's so hard being alone at a time like this". Sam's aunt burst into tears.

"You're not alone, Aunt Karen," said Sam, hugging her aunt in an attempt to calm her down. "Whenever you feel alone, look to the stars, I'll be there."

Jack sat down on a nearby sofa.

"That CSI guy was definitely going to be suspicious now," thought Jack.

* * *

"Beau, you claim that you've never met Cory Zhurkin," said Grissom, "however, we have evidence that proves that you have. Your DNA is on Mr. Zhurkin's coat."

"So maybe I brushed past him," said Beau. "I visit my Mom's work a lot."

"_Hey," said a tall woman, her glittery costume shimmers as she walks by._

"_Whoa," whispers Beau as he turns to look at her and bumps into Zhurkin._

"_Watch it," said Cory, as he pushes open the door to the back alley._

"How often?" Grissom asked.

"Two, maybe three times a month," replied Beau.

"Beau," said Grissom, "we've been unable to locate your father, do you know where he is?"

"He walked out about a month ago after finding out Mom had been having an affair with that Russian freak," said Beau bitterly.

"Are you referring to Mr. Zhurkin?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, does his last name sound American to you?" Beau asked sarcastically.

"So you do know him," said Brass.

"I know of him," replied Beau.

Do either of your parents own a gun?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, my dad collects them, he left most of the collection at our house," replied Beau.

"Alright, that's all the questions I have," said Grissom, he stood up and exited the room.

* * *

"Mrs. Black, did you have an affair with Cory Zhurkin?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah," replied Mrs. Black bitterly. The quiet woman who'd been at the house was gone. "It was just a fling, I told him so, but no, the bastard has to go and tell my husband! He left me! For one of my co-workers! But that doesn't mean I killed him!"

"Tell me about the night of the murder," said Grissom.

"Well…Beau came to work with me. He does from time to time…"

"_Hey," said a tall woman, her glittery costume shimmers as she walks by._

"_Whoa," whispers Beau as her turns to look at her and bumps into Zhurkin._

"_Watch it," said Cory, as he pushes open the door to the back alley._

"_We need to test the special effects," said Lolita._

"_Here," said Danielle handing Lolita a small button._

_Lolita pushed the button and the finale starts to play on stage with the sounds of thunder echoing in the background._

"Cory didn't come back in after the sound check," said Mrs. Black.

"Why did the sound check happen during intermission?" Grissom asked, "Normally that's done before the show starts."

"Many of Cory's tricks require careful planning; the effects for the finale can't be put in until after the specified tricks are preformed," said Mrs. Black. "No one is allowed in the theatre during intermission, except backstage crew and performers."

"Did you go to the back alley to look for Mr. Zhurkin?" Grissom asked.

"Yes I did," replied Mrs. Black, "I saw two guys standing over top of him, one had redish-brown hair, and the other one had brown hair and glasses."

"Mrs. Black may we have permission to look at your husband's collection of guns?" Grissom asked.

"You need me to do that?" Mrs. Black asked.

"We can easily get a warrant," said Brass who had been standing quietly in the far corner, "but if you give us permission it saves time and effort."

"My house is your house," said Mrs. Black.

* * *

"Do you think they were telling the truth?" Brass asked.

"Large possibility both ways," replied Grissom, "however, I think that combined with what Greg found, it's enough to get Mr. Jackson and Mr. Quinn in for an interrogation."

"Oh yeah," replied Brass, "I'll be back in an hour with both of them."

* * *

Sara knocked on the hotel door again, Brass waited impatiently behind her. A tall muscular black guy with a funny looking bucket hat answered the door.

"How may I be of assistance?" he asked.

"Is there a Jonas Quinn or a Daniel Jackson here?"

"Indeed," said Teal'c. Sara saw Jonas and Daniel sitting on one of the beds playing cards.

"Yeah well we'd like to talk with them," replied Brass, "in our interrogation room."

* * *

So? Are you going to review? It'd make me very happy! :) (Providing you have good things to say, lol) 


	7. Not an alien, just Canadian

Thank you all Black Magic readers, this will be the final chapter of this story, however the next chapter is a snippet my companion piece to Black Magic I'm thinking of calling it Any Flower…long story behind that, anyway I hope you will enjoy both.

"Mr. Quinn, who are you?" asked the gray haired CSI

The words stung in Jonas's ears, what should he say? Of course they wouldn't believe him, he wasn't from Earth! There wouldn't be a record of him, when he was on Earth, he lived in a mountain, what do you do?

"You sure you want to know?"

* * *

"That kid just doesn't get it," said Brass, they'd had Jonas Quinn in the interrogation room for almost an hour trying to figure out who he really was, but he kept saying that was his name, "we have evidence."

"They evidence doesn't lie," said Grissom, Greg's idea about little green men came to his head for a moment but he quickly dismissed it, "human's do."

"He claims he knows Major Carter from work, but there would be a record if he did," said Brass, "but Colonel O'Neill is well respected and so is Major Carter, I just don't get it."

"It doesn't make any sense," said Grissom, "he's being honest, I think he believes he really is Jonas Quinn."

"He's a nut job then?" Brass asked.

"I don't think so, he and Daniel Jackson have pretty much the same story," Grissom replied.

"Think it was rehearsed?" Brass asked.

"Maybe, but Jonas seems to remember more, as though he rehearsed it, Dr. Jackson didn't seem that way. What have we got on the other guy they're with?"

"Nothing," replied Brass, "there's no Murphy Jones that matches his description in Colorado Springs's records, but Jones is a pretty common last name."

"We're getting nowhere fast," mumbled Grissom, "we have evidence that adds up to something that doesn't make sense. I have to go see Greg he paged me while we were in the interrogation room."

"I'll see you later," replied Brass

Greg waited on the edge of his seat as Catherine and Grissom both entered the lab.

"Why'd you page me?" they both asked simultaneously then looked at each other oddly.

"Well, I found the murder weapons," said Greg proudly.

"What?" asked Catherine.

"Well remember your victim was stabbed and yours," he said pointing to Grissom, "was shot."

"Greg…" warned Grissom.

"Look, the gun recovered from the Black's house was the murder weapon, the bullet matches perfectly and the knife you brought in Cath, was from a theatre," said Greg.

"A theatre?" Catherine asked.

"It's the type of knife used in a knife throwing act," Greg replied, "anyway, some of the blood on it, wasn't the vics'…"

"Who's was it?" Catherine asked as Greg typed away at his computer and a picture appeared on the screen.

"Stella Black," said Grissom.

"Our suspect's mother has a temper," said Greg.

"I'll say," replied Catherine reading the screen, "assault, disturbing the piece, why didn't we see this before?"

"The knife was only just given to me," replied Greg, "and she's avoided being a suspect…and I think your murders may be connected."

"Mrs. Black must have cut herself when she was hiding the knife," remarked Catherine.

"Good work Greg," said Grissom and he and Catherine left.

* * *

"Did you catch the killer?" Stella asked eagerly.

"No Mrs. Black, but we think we're close," said Grissom, "We found your DNA on the knife used in another murder, would you care to explain?"

"We have knife throwing acts in that theatre," replied Mrs. Black.

"Wrong, the correct answer is what murder?" said Grissom.

"And how did you know it was a knife from the theatre?" Brass added.

"Shit," mumbled Stella quietly.

"Care to tell us why?" Grissom asked.

"I want a lawyer," said Stella.

"Let me tell you what happened," said Grissom.

"_I've given up everything for you and you have the nerve to go out with that slut?" Screamed Stella._

"_You are married, Mary-Ann isn't, I do want a family Stella, this can't go on!" replied Cory._

"He was breaking up with you, you mentioned it yourself that he was dating someone else, that night you took a gun from your husband's collection…" continued Grissom, "you waited till intermission when you knew the special effects were being tested and you shot him. You ran back inside and saw Mr. Quinn and Dr. Jackson check on him, you knew they'd be suspects and decided to try and pin it on them."

"You can't prove it," said Stella.

"Then you took a knife from the knife throwing act that is put on and after the show used it to stab Mary-Ann, knowing using the gun would link the two murders together."

"You have no proof I killed either of them," snarled Stella.

"On the contrary we do," replied Grissom, "Karen Hidell is your neighbour is that correct?"

"Yeah," replied Stella.

"You often borrow things from her, right?" Grissom asked.

"Well, sometimes…"began Stella.

"Like a jacket perhaps?" Brass asked.

"You planted some of Elizabeth Hidell's DNA at the scene; she currently lives in Los Angeles if you were wondering." Brass added.

"Only thing you did wrong was cut yourself," said Grissom, "Mrs. Black if I can see you hands please, palms up."

Stella held out her hands to reveal a cut all the way down her hand.

"You were trying to conceal the knife and cut yourself in the process, I hope you realize Mrs. Black, that you could get the death penalty," Grissom pointed out.

"I want a lawyer," Mrs. Black repeated.

"I don't think even a good lawyer could save you know," Brass said.

To Grissom and Brass's surprise, Stella lunged at Grissom and pushed him to the ground pounding him with her fists, Grissom put his hands up to protect his face. Brass grabbed her from behind and pulled her off of him.

"I stand corrected," said Brass holding the woman's hands behind her back, "not even a great lawyer could save you after that little show."

* * *

The waiting was killing them, they could be up for the death penalty, they could be forced to tell them Jonas is an alien, this was not a fun vacation.

"What did you tell them?" Daniel asked Jonas.

"We didn't get very far past the name game," replied Jonas, "and I pretty much repeated our account over again, I hope they catch this person, I want to go back to Kelowna."

"Kelowna?" Grissom asked coming up behind him, "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"You know where…"began Jonas.

"It's a long story," replied Daniel cutting Jonas off.

"Well you're free to go," replied Grissom, "we've made an arrest."

"That's a relief," said Jonas.

"Major Carter is cleared as well," Grissom added, "why didn't you just say you were Canadian?"

Jonas looked at him oddly, "Canadian?"

"Jonas!" called Major Carter, "are you alright?"

"We are indeed fine Major Carter," replied Teal'c who was standing beside Daniel, Grissom blinked a few times.

"Major, you'll be pleased to know, we've caught the person responsible for the death of your cousin," said Grissom.

"Thank god," said Samantha.

"We've been cleared," said Daniel.

"Danny, Jonas, I can't take you guys anywhere," said Jack jokingly.

Jonas blushed; he did seem to have a way of messing up perfectly innocent outings.

* * *

"So?" asked Greg rushing up behind Grissom, "did you bust her?"

Grissom looked at Greg oddly, "yes we "busted" her Greg."

"What about Mr. Quinn, where was he from? Mars? Saturn? Do I have an amazing discovery?"

"Greg, Mr. Quinn wasn't an alien," Grissom said simply, "he was Canadian."

* * *

"So Catherine, I understand you and Grissom's cases were connected," said Warrick.

"Yeah," replied Catherine, "but we nailed her."

"I heard that she avoided being a suspect for a while," Warrick remarked, "how?"

"Well as Grissom would say, you call it Black's Magic."

* * *

The rest of their vacation went by uneventfully, except when Teal'c hit the jackpot on one of the casino's slot machines. Soon it was time for Jonas to go home, he stood in the gate room, waved goodbye, and walked through the watery event horizon back to Langara.

"You know," said Jack, "apart from the, you guys almost being arrested, that was pretty fun."

"Yeah, we should do it again," said Sam.

"Indeed," replied Teal'c.

"But next year we go somewhere else," said Daniel.

"Of course," responded Jack putting am arm around him "we'll go someplace sunny someplace with a beach, someplace like…Miami."

* * *

FIN. WHAHOO! First story I EVER finished!  



	8. Preview of Any Flower

Preview of "Any Flower" Please Review, this is only the beginning, when I have more, I'm going to post it as a seperate story.

Flames, fire, blood…my blood? That's impossible, goddesses don't bleed, what happened? I was on my way to Athonia when the hyper drive failed, next thing I know I'm here. There's grass, it's warm, this isn't Athonia, where am I?

* * *

"Unauthorized Off-World Activation,"

"Who is it?" asked General Hammond.

"Tok'ra,"

"Open the iris,"

The large metal iris opened and two Tok'ra stepped through, one was Jacob/Selmak and the other was Torrie/Je'nee. Torrie was the daughter of Major Frank Robertson of SG-16, she'd been dying of leukemia and the Tok'ra had needed a host for Je'nee, things worked out pretty well, she often came to visit her father.

"Welcome back Jacob, Torrie," greeted General Hammond smiling.

Jacob looked up solemnly "We need to talk,"

* * *

What? What happened? Where am I? I was in a field and now I'm in a white room hooked up to machines, what's going on?

A tall young man enters the room, brown hair, fairly attractive, carrying a metal case of some sorts.

"Hey," he says softly, "my name's Ryan, I'm with the crime lab, we're trying to figure out what happened to you, I don't know if you can hear me, but I need to take a few pictures and collect any evidence that may be on you."

I blink, "what?" I begin but my voice sounds incredibly hoarse, where's a sarcophagus when you need it?

He smiles at my acknowledgement and proceeds to take pictures, I watch him closely…he doesn't recognize that my spacecraft crashed? He seems to be interested with my right arm.

"Ms." He says, "can you move you arm slightly?"

I'm dying, I can't die! I'm a goddess, I need a new host, preferably a woman, Aphrodite has never been a man's name, however desperate times call for desperate measures…

"No," I whisper.

He leans closer to me; he must not have heard me, even better…

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" he asks.

This is it, only one more chance, only one time to get this right, I lift my arm up and grab his neck, he gasps in surprise, I pull his mouth to mine and…

Whistles, bells, everything starts going off, men in white suits come into the room and shoo me into the hall, I know what happened, I was the only one keeping her alive, my host, or should I say my old host, was dead.

* * *

"What's going on?" General Hammond asked.

"We have reason to believe a Goa'uld named Aphrodite crashed at these co ordinates," said Je'nee pointing them out on the screen, "we believed she was heading to Athonia to take over so Gialink sabotaged her hyper drive, he didn't expect her to crash on a inhabited world."

"You're telling me there is a Goa'uld on Earth?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yes," replied Jacob, "that's not even the worst of it."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"Well according to these calculations, she crashed in the Everglades," said Torrie taking over from Je'nee.

"That's just outside of Miami," remarked Samantha in horror.

"We know,"

* * *

I grabbed the metal case my new host had brought into the room with him. The best part of being a Goa'uld was gaining the memories of hosts, this one's name was Ryan Wolfe, he worked in the Miami-Dade Crime lab on Earth…so that's where I am, Earth. I have heard much about the warriors from Earth known as SG-1. Perhaps this Ryan Wolfe can help me…a lot.

"Wolfe,"

I turned around, I had to get used to playing my host's character, he has the trust of the law, revealing my true self would lose that trust, I need it if I want an edge.

"Yeah?" I responded, luckily I can talk in my host's voice too; it'd be a dead giveaway if I couldn't, though Ryan didn't seem to have any knowledge of SG-1, or even the Stargate.

"What did you get?"

"Not a lot, I was shooed out of there pretty quickly when the machines started to go off," I responded.

"Alright, see what you can get after…Ryan, did something happen?" the man asked.

"What do you mean?" He can't see right through me…can he?

"You seem to have a mark on your neck," the redhead responded.

Okay, what's his name? Come on, my host knows this…oh here it is!

"It's nothing Horatio, nothing at all…"


End file.
